New Hope
by Adi Uzumaki
Summary: Bagaimana jika semua pasukan aliansi shinobi mati kecuali Naruto dan Hinata. dan bagaimana kalau Kyuubi mempunyai satu jutsu untuk kembali ke masa lalu, dan bagimana kalau Sasuke juga ikut dengan Naruto dan Hinata. Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku, dll. Baik Kyuubi. Kuat NaruHina. Timetravel
1. Chapter 1

**New Hope**

* * *

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. fanfic ini di mulai dari Naruto chapter 615. Saya harap kalian suka dengan fanfic ini.

Normal

_Berfikir_

**Setan bicara / Summon bicara**

_**Setan berfikir / Summon berfikir**_

**Teknik**

* * *

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 1: Perjalanan waktu**

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk Naruto Uzumaki. Tepat di depan matanya adalah mayat dari seorang Neji Hyuuga. Yang tewas karna melindungi dirinya dan Hinata dari serangan Jyuubi.

Naruto teringat akan perkataan dirinya saat itu. "_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh teman-temanku_..." namun keadaan mengubahnya. Neji sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau tidak membiarkanku membunuh temanmu ?!" kata obito mencoba untuk mematahkan semangat Naruto. "Sekarang lihat sekelilingmu..." Terlihat sebagian pasukan aliansi mati tertusuk batang kayu yang tajam. "Coba katakan itu sekali lagi. aku bilang coba katakan itu sekali lagi !. Sepertinya temannu langsung menjadi dingin dan sadar akan kematianya."

"Ini masih belum selesai, perkataan dan perinsipmu yang lemah itu salah. inilah yang kau dapat bila kau bergantung pada harapan, inilah kenyataan. Naruto di kenyataan ini apa yang kau miliki ?!. kau tidak punya ayah dan ibu, sensei mu jiraya juga sudah mati. kalau kau masih melawan, temanmu juga akan mati satu persatu. tidak seorangpun mengakuimu akan selamat. dan kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya **R****asa kesepian**!."

"_Hizashi.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melindungi Neji."_ pikir seorang Hiashi Hyuuga merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi keponakannya. "Kau mirip seperti diriku dulu Obito. Naruto akan segera menyerah, kita akan membuatnya putus asa." ucap madara yang berdiri di sebelah Obito tersenyum melihat Obito seperti dirinya dulu. "Tidak ada gunanya berada di realita ini. kesinilah Naruto..."ucap Obito sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencoba membujuk Naruto supaya berada di pihaknya._  
_

Naruto seakan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, Dia putus asa dan bingung apa dia akan menyerah dan menerima tawaran Obito atau dia melawan. tapi, jika dia terus melawan bagaimana kalau yang di ucapkan Obito itu benar jika dia melawan semua teman-temannya akan mati satu persatu. tapi, jika dia menyerah berarti perjuangan ini akan sia-sia.

**PLAK**

"...?!" Naruto pun tersadar dari pikirannya karena telapak tangan Hinata yang menampar pelan pipinya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti apa yang di katakan Neji-niisan. Bahwa nyawamu bukan cuma satu ... Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata yang mencoba untuk mengembalikan semangat Naruto. "Kata-kata dan kepercayaanmu bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan temanmu mati ... **Itu tidak bohong** **!**."Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata pun hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Karena kata-kata itulah dia bisa bertarung sampai saat ini. Neji-niisan! Bukan hanya dirimu... semuanya meyakini kata-kata dan keyakinan itu ke dalam hati mereka, begitulah semuanya saling terhubung. karena itu lah kita semua berteman. kalau semuanya putus asa pada kata-kata dan pemikiran itu... kematian Neji-niisan menjadi sia-sia... hal itu akan menjadi jalan untuk membunuh temanmu sendiri !. Mereka tidak akan menjadi teman lagi... itu lah yang aku pikirkan. Jadi... bangkitlah bersama-sama Naruto-kun. selalu lari kedepan dan tidak menarik perkataannya. Itu merupakan jalan ninjaku juga."

Naruto pun perlahan-lahan kembali ke akal sehatnya. memang benar apa yang di kata kan Hinata tadi kalau dia menyerah, semua orang yang meninggal di medan perang ini akan mati sia-sia. Naruto teringat akan perkataan Neji." _Naruto, Hinata-sama sudah siap mati untuk dirimu. begitulah... kehidupanmu..."._

* * *

**"Tentu saja bukan hanya kau seorang! apa kau lupa denganku ?!." **Teriak Kurama. Naruto pun terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia berada di mindscape nya.

"Aku tahu. aku tidak ingin meninggalkan teman-temanku. serta hubungan yang aku punya !. tapi... Neji..."ucap Naruto yang langsung dipotong oleh Kurama.

**"Berhenti mengeluh. atau aku akan memukul dan memakanmu..!". **potong Kurama. **"Apa kau lupa ?!. Ayah dan Ibumu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Neji saat kau lahir. mereka menyegelku. musuhnya, di dalam dirimu dan lalu mereka mati. mereka mempercayai masa depan kepadamu. hidupmu sudah terhubung dengan dua kehidupan sejak kau lahir..!"**

* * *

_"Apakah dia menunggu reaksi dari Naruto ?. sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin tahu tentang itu." _Pikir Madara tersenyum melihat Obito

"Sudah cukup...!" teriak Obito secara tiba-tiba karena sudah tidak sabar menunggu reaksi dari Naruto

"Jangan terburu-buru. Jyuubi dan kau ... akan terkena serangan" khawatir Madara karena melihat Obito yang bertindak terburu-buru. "Aku tidak peduli. kulit Jyuubi cukup kuat..!" teriak Obito karena sudah tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. dengan itu Jyuubi mulai mengumpulkan chakranya untuk membuat **Bijuudama.**

"Terima kasih Hina...AWAS!" dengan refleks Naruto langsung melindungi Hinata dari **Bijuudama** Jyuubi dengan menggunakan chakra Kurama. dan...

**BOOM!**

Dampak serangan itu sungguh mengerikan semua yang ada di daerah itu hancur berkeping-keping dan juga menewaskan semua pasukan aliansi shinobi. kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang terlindungi oleh chakra Kyuubi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." Naruto berlutut utus asa pertama temannya Neji sekarang semua orang kecuali dirinya dan Hinata. Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, dan selluruh pasukan aliansi sudah pergi. Hinata pun yang berada di sebelah Naruto hanya bisa menangis akan semua yang terjadi.

"Menyerahlah sekarang Naruto. seperti yang anda lihat semuanya sia-sia hanya menyerah dan saya dapat menghidupkan kembali semua teman-temanmu di dalam Tsukuyomi tak terbatas, dunia yang selalu anda inginkan untuk diterima dan dihargai semua orang. ini sia-sia untuk menolak" teriak Obito yang berdiri di sebelah Madara dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Menyerah sekarang atau aku juga akan membunuhmu dan satu-satunya temanmu yang ada di sampingmu"

"Apakah semua... semua itu benar-benar sia-sia, apakah yang saya lakukan selama ini untuk menjadi lebih kuat... itu masih belum cukup?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"Jika anda menyerah sekarang, aku bisa membawa semua orang kembali" ucap Obito sekali lagi

_"aku ... aku tidak bisa ... aku tidak bisa menang" _kata Naruto yang tenggelam dalam keputusasaan ... lagi.

Di kepalanya dia bisa mendengar tawa dari kurama. **"Apa kau benar-benar Naruto? ... setahu saya Naruto yang saya kenal, adalah seorang anak yang keras kepala dan tidak pernah menyerah. selalu melawan semua hadangan yang di hadapi dan tidak pernah lari. mana sekaang Naruto yang saya kenal? di mana dia sekarang? " **kata Kurama

_"Kau tidak mengerti ... apa kau tidak bisa lihat di sekelilingmu. lihat semua orang sudah pergi hanya tinggal diriku dan Hinata" _teriak Naruto._ "Bagaimana aku bisa menang kalau hanya tinggal diriku dan Hinata. kau bahkan lihat sendiri, dia menghancurkan semuanya hanya dengan satu serangan"_

Kyuubi melihat Naruto. anak laki-laki yang telah dia anggap sebagai orang yang tidak pernah menyerah, akhirnya mulai menyerah ... dan dia tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. **"Apa yang akan anda lakukan jika anda bisa membawanya kembali? jika anda di beri kesempatan kedua? "**

_"Huh? ke-kesempatan kedua? tapi bagaimana mungkin? " _tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi dengan penuh harapan.

**"Ada satu jutsu yang saya tahu untuk bisa memperbaiki semua ini " **kata Kurama yang memberi harapan baru pada Naruto

_"Benarkah?" _tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi dengan penuh harapan. _"Jadi apa yang harus saya lakukan? aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan semua teman-temanku "_

**"Hehehe... ini baru Naruto yang ku kenal. ok dengarkan baik-baik jutsu ini pada dasarnya adalah perjalanan waktu." **mata Naruto melebar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. perjalanan waktu apakah itu mungkin?. tapi jika itu mungkin maka dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki semua ini. **"Tapi ingat jutsu ini hanya bisa digunakan sekali saja. jadi, jika ada yang mengacaukannya maka saya tidak bisa lagi menggunakan jutsu ini dan tidak ada yang bisa kita perbuat lagi "**

_"Saya siap Kurama, apa pun akan kulakukan untuk menolong semua teman-temanku. please, hanya tolong, melakukannya"_

**"Seberapa jauh anda ingin pergi? "** kata Kurama

"_Berapa jauh maksimal aku bisa pergi? "_ tanya Naruto

**"Aku membawamu kembali sejauh 12 tahun. tapi, kita tidak perlu kembali sejauh itu kalau kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan teman-temanmu? "**

_"Benar ... "_ kata Naruto pelan, sambil berfikir berapa banyak yang akan berubah jika dia di beri kesempatan kedua. dia bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dan mencegah hal yang mengerikan terjadi di masa lalu. _"... tapi ada banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan jika kita kembali ke masa lalau! kita bisa merubah jauh lebih baik, belum lagi kita bisa mempersiapkan lebih untuk yang akan terjadi di masa depan "_

**"Saya mengerti keinginan anda untuk melakukan hal ini, namun saya harus mengingatkan anda. Waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di anggap enteng, dengan semua informasi yang anda miliki banyak hal bisa salah tergantung pada bagaimana anda bertindak. pastikan anda tidak mengacaukan yang satu ini. jika kau mengacaukannya, maka tidak ada akan ada lagi harapan. jadi, berapa lama anda ingin kembali ke masa lalu? "**

_**"**Seperti tadi yang aku katakan Kurama, aku siap "_ kata Naruto yang kini kembali tersenyum. _"Dan aku ingin pergi saat aku awal masuk akademi di usia 10. apakah itu baik-baik saja? "_

**"Heh, tentu saja, sekarang perlu di ingat bahwa kamu membawa semua ingatan dan teknik yang kau bisa di waktu ini. tapi tubuh mu masih akan 10 tahun dan berarti kau harus melatih setamina dan fisikmu. dan jika kau ingin membawa orang lain bersamamu kau hanya menyentuhnya saja, maka secara otomatis dia akan ikut denganmu kembali ke masa lalu"**

_"Baiklah aku mengerti..." _kata Naruto. tapi, bagian terakhir yang dikatakan Kurama membuatnya semangat. _"... jadi, sekali kau mengaktifkan jutsu, saya hanya menyentuhnya dan dia ikut dengan saya kembali ke masa lalu? "_

Kurama tersenyum, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. **"Jadi, kau ingin gadis itu untuk menemanimu kembali ke masa lalu? bukankah itu manis datang dari orang seperti anda" **kata Kurama dengan tertawa kecil dan seringai di wajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kurama.

_"jadi berapa lama yang kau butuhkan untuk mengaktifkan jutsu itu? "_

**"Hanya beberapa menit, dan ini butuh banyak chakra jadi tunggu sebentar. jadi jangan mengganggu saya " **kata kurama. "_Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggumu" _jawab Naruto

"Naruto-kun...?" ucap Hinata yang membuat Naruto kembali kedunia nyata.

"Ya Hinata...?" jawab Naruto

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Hinata yang bisa terdengar khawatir dan takut dari nada bicaranya. "Kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya jika kita cuma berdua saja. apa yang harus di lakukan Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan khawatir Hinata... " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "... masih ada cara kita bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini dan bahkan menghidupkan kembali semua orang yang tewas"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang penasaran. kalau ada cara bisa melakukan itu pasti dia akan mencoba sekuat tenaga agar berhasil.

"Kurama mempunyai satu jutsu yang bisa mengubah semua ini, jutsu itu adalah perjalanan waktu..." sontak saja itu membuat Hinata shock. apakah Naruto sudah gila? apakah mungkin bisa kembali ke masa lalu

"Apakah itu mungkin Naruto-kun? " tanya Hinata yang masih belum percaya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata. "Tenang saja, hanya memberi Kurama beberapa menit untuk menggunakan jutsu itu. kau mau kan kembali ke masa lalu bersamaku Hinata-chan? " Hinata sedikit memerah karena baru pertama kali Naruto memanggilnya Hinata-chan.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun aku akan ikut denganmu kemana saja kau pergi" jawab Hinata tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Obito yang sedari tadi berdiri di atas Jyuubi terus melihat reaksi Naruto. setelah beberapa menit Obito pun sudah tidak sabar. "Jadi apa Naruto, apa kau sudah mengakui kalau kau tidak punya harapan lagi?"

"Heh ... siapa bilang aku menyerah, apa lagi dengan bajingan sepertimu. aku masih punya harapan dan pasti aku akan mengalahkanmu walau pun mengorbankan nyawaku sekali pun...!" teriak Naruto

"Baiklah kalau itu pilihanmu... " dengan itu Jyuubi mulai membuat **Bijuudama** sekali lagi. tapi, kali ini ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan juga pasti kekuatanya jauh lebih dahysat.

_"sial ... Kurama apa kau sudah selesai?" _tanya Naruto pada Kurama.

**"Beberapa menit lagi kit..." **kata kurama

_"Apa kau tidak bisa cepat sedikit apa kau tidak liat **Bijuudama**__ itu?" _khawatir Naruto

**"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam bagaimana aku bisa cepat selesai..?!" **teriak Kurama. **"Lagi pula tenang saja kit, aku merasakan lima tanda tangan chakra menuju kemari" **kata kurama yang membuat Naruto bingung siapa lima orang yang kemari? apa dia musuh atau kawan?. sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya siapa orang itu dia terganggu oleh triakan Obito.

"Rasakan serangan ini Naruto...!" teriak Obito. dan dengan itu Jyuubi meluncurkan **Bijuudama **ke arah Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata pun yang melihat serangan itu datang hanya bisa terdiam. semakin lama serangan itu makin mendekat. tapi, sebelum serangan itu mencapai Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba saja serangan itu lenyap.

"A-apa yang ter-terjadi..?" gagap Naruto. dan tiba-tiba saja ada kunai yang muncul di depan Naruto dan Hinata. tapi, kunai itu bukan kunai biasa melainkan kunai tiga cabang yang berarti itu...

"Apakah aku terlambat Naruto?" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di medan perang. orang itu mempunyai rambut pirang yang membingkai wajahnya dan memakai baju seragam Jounin standar serta jubah yang bertuliskan Yondaime Hokage. yap, siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze si Konoha Kiiroi Senkou (Konoha Yellow Flash).

"Bersiaplah akan ada ledakan..." sebelum Naruto bertanya apa maksudnya...

**BOOM**

Terdengar ledakan yang sangat besar dari arah laut dan dampaknya luar biasa."A-apa itu...?" tanya Naruto yang masih setengah shock akibat kemunculan tiba-tiba ayahnya.

"Aku memindahkan serangan Jyuubi ke laut." menjelaskan Minato. dan dengan itu Minato datang menghampiri anaknya.

_"Matanya... itu **Edo Tensei**"_ pikir Hinata yang melihat mata Minato. "K-kau adalah..." ucap Hinata. tapi, langsung di potong oleh Minato.

"Jangan khawatir, aku ada di pihakmu" jelas Minato. "Kamu pacarnya Naruto?"

Sontak saja perkataan Minato membuat Hinata tersipu."A-ano a-aku..." sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Naruto langsung memotongnya.

"Kira-kira begitu ayah..." perkataan Naruto tadi langsung membuat Hinata memerah bahkan melebihi warna merah rambut Kushina. tapi, Hinata menyadari perkataan terakhir Naruto. dia memanggil Yondaime ayah? itu berarti...

"A-ayah..?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Ah, iya aku lupa kau belum tau ayahku kan Hinata?. yep, dia ayahku Minati Namikaze Yondaime Hokage" sekarang itu masuk akal bagi Hinata. memang benar rambut dan mata Naruto mirip Yondaime dan itu menjelaskan kenapa Yondaime menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam Naruto bukan anak yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja tiga orang lagi datang ke medan perang. "Kau masih secepat dulu Minato!" kata salah satu dari mereka. dia menggunakan armor hitam dengan baju besi jala dan plat logam di lengan. (Dah pada tahu kan baju pertempuran Sandaime) dialah Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage.

"Yondaime, **Shunshin**mu lebih baik dariku..." ucap yang lain. dia mempunyai rambut berwarna putih dan tiga tanda merah di wajahnya, satu di masing-masing matanya dan satu lagi di dagunya. dan dia menggunakan baju mirip samurai dengan logam berwarna biru dan mempunyai kerah berbulu putih. dialah Tobirama Senju Nidaime Hokage.

"Ook, ayo kita mulai !" teriak orang yang lainnya. dia mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan memakai baju mirip samurai dengan logam berwarna merah. dialah Hashirama Senju Shodaime Hokage.

Dan sekarang tepat di depan Naruto dan Hinata berdiri empat Hokage Konoha. "Sepertinya kalian datang terlambat... lihat sekeliling kalian" ucap Madara. dan langsung saja itu membuat para Hokage terkejut di sekeliling mereka hancur berantakan dan juga banyak mayat berserakan.

"Sial... sepertinya kita terlambat" ucap Minato.

"Bukankah kau memang selalu terlambat **Sensei**" kata suara yang berdiri di sebelah madara yang sontak saja membuat Minato shock. suara itu...

"O-obito?" ucap Minato terkejut. bagaimana mungkin setahu Minato Obito itu sudah lama mati. dan paling mengejutkan Minato kenapa Obito ada di pihak Madara?

"Kenapa? kau terkejut melihatku **Sensei**" kata Obito dengan penuh kebencian. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Obito?" Minato tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya mantan muridnya ternyata adalah orang yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" teriak Obito. "Apakah itu karena Rin?" tanya Minato yang membuat Obito geram. "Serang dia Jyuubi..!" dengan itu Jyuubi mulai menuju Naruto, Hinata dan para Hokage.

"Nah dia menuju kesini..." ucap Hashirama sambil menunjuk Jyuubi.

"Apa kalian bisa menahan Jyuubi?" tanya Naruto. "Ya kita bisa " jawab Hashirama. "Baiklah, Kyuubi dan aku punya rencana untuk memperbaiki semua ini..."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tobirama. "... Perjalanan waktu " jawab Naruto singkat. sontak saja itu membuat para Hokage terkejut.

"Apakah itu mungkin?" tanya Hiruzen tidak percaya. "Ya, Kyuubi mempunyai satu jutsu untuk melakukan itu. tapi dia butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan chakranya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan menahannya" jawab Minato. "Oh, dan Naruto temanmu juga datang... dan dia di pihak kita"

_**"Chakra ini..."**_ Kyuubi yang sedang berkonsentrasi pun juga sedikit terkejut dengan satu orang yang menuju kemari._ "Dia..." _Naruto juga merasakan seseorang yang menuju ke medan perang.

"Ayooo para Hokage..!" teriak Hashirama.

Dan dengan itu Minato memasuki Kyuubi mode. _"Sama seperti Naruto-kun"_ pikir Hinata terkejut karena Yondaime juga bisa memasuki Kyuubi mode.

**"Jadi, bahkan Minato!" **Kyuubi juga terkejut melihat Minato. _"Kau lihat ayahku memang hebat" _kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

**"Aku jauh lebih tahu soal itu. dialah yang memasang segel yang rumit padaku" **Jawab Kurama.

"Nidaime, Sandaime, ikutlah denganku." ucap Minato kepada Tobirama dan Hiruzen

"Kau selesai menandai?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Ya.."

"Kau bertindak cepat " komentar Tobirama.

Dan dengan Flash mereka bertiga lenyap. "Mereka menghilang?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Ayo... **Ninpou : Shisekiyoujin** " teriak mereka bersamaan. "Dan aku juga akan tambahkan ini..." tambah Hashirama. dan Hashirama pun langsung memasuki Sagemode. "**Senpou :** **Myoujinmon**" dan dengan itu di sekitar Jyuubi terdapat penghalang berwarna merah yang mengelilingi Jyuubi. dan di setiap ekor Jyuubi terdapat pilar-pilar kayu yang menghapit ekor Jyuubi ke tanah.

Setelah penghalang itu berdiri munculah satu orang lagi di depan Naruto dan Hinata. (Pada tahukan itu siapa?)

"Kau benar-benar telat, Sasuke." kata Naruto kepada orang tersebut.

"Naruto..." kata Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. "...Sepertinya aku benar-benar terlambat" kata Sasuke sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

**"Hey kit, aku sudah siap"** Naruto yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum. "_Bagus.." _jawab Naruto.

"Ayaahhh... semuanya sudah siap!" teriak Naruto. "Lakukan sekarang Naruto..." kata Minato yang masih berusaha menahan Jyuubi yang masih mencoba meloloskan diri dengan kekuatannya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Perjalanan waktu" jawab Naruto singkat. yang membuat Sasuke bertambah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dan dengan itu Naruto menjelaskan kepada Sasuke semua yang di rencanakannya dengan Kyuubi. "Jadi, kau akan kembali ke masa lalu..?" dan Naruto mengangguk. "Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin ikut denganku Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau tahukan aku melakukan banyak kesalahan di masa lalu?" dan Naruto mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semua itu. semua kesalahanku yang dulu aku perbuat. sekarang aku sadar tindakanku selama ini ternyata adalah kesalahan paling besar dalam hidupku. maka dari itu, aku ingin meperbaiki semuanya aku ingin melindungi desa dan membangun klanku seperti apa yang selalu di inginkan Itachi"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. **"Kau yakin tentang dia ikut bersama kami kit? bagaimana kalau dia berbohong dan dia hanya ingin menghancurkan semuanya" **komentar Kurama tidak yakin.

_"Tenang saja Kurama, aku yakin Sasuke tidak berbohong dan aku percaya kepadanya" _

**"Baiklah. tapi, jika dia macam-macam dia akan merasakan murka dari Kyuubi no Kitsune" **kata Kurama. "_Baiklah... Jadi kau siap?" _jawab Naruto

**"Aku sudah siap "**

"Baiklah Sasuke, kemarilah supaya aku bisa menyentuhmu agar kau bisa ikut" dengan itu Sasuke menuju ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau siap Hinata-chan?"

"Hai Naruto-kun"

"Kau siap Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Dan dengan itu muncul cahaya putih di sekitar Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke. _"Semoga kau bisa mengubah semua ini Naruto" _pikir semua para Hokage yang melihat cahaya putih tersebut.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke.

* * *

Nah itulah akhir Chapter ini semoga kalian semua suka dengan ceritanya. Nah, bagi yang bertanya-tanya kenapa para kage datangnya lebih cepat dari aslinya. itu karena saya sengaja karena, saya ingin Sasuke ikut kembali ke masa lalu. dan di cerita ini Sasuke akan menjadi orang baik.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Hope**

* * *

Aw... ternyata banyak juga yang suka fanfic ini. terima kasih untuk yang menyukainya. dan tentang bahasa yang terlalu formal, coba aku buat agak santai. aku sudah terbiasa memakai bahasa formal saat menulis jadi aku usahakan sebisa mungkin.

** .39566 : **Tentu saja Kyuubi masih ada di tubuh Naruto.

**issei-shan : **Naruto masih bisa menggunakan semua tekniknya. tapi, dia harus melatih stamina dan fisiknya. karena, walaupun dia bisa menggunakan semua tekniknya tubuhnya masih anak berusia 10 tahun.

**Gilang363:** Tenang aja ini bakal NaruHina dan SasuSaku. kalo masalah pasangan lain, hmmm ... lihat nanti aja

* * *

Normal

_Berfikir_

**Setan bicara / Summon bicara**

_**Setan berpikir / Summon berpikir**_

**Teknik**

* * *

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pengakuan**

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dia pikirkan adalah dimana dia berada. dia perlahan-lahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat yang ada di sekelilingnya, ternyata ia berada di atas tempat tidur yang berada di apartemen miliknya, hanya saja itu jauh lebih berantakan dari pada yang dia ingat, ada pakaian berserakan dimana-mana, banyak debu yang menutupi sebagian ruangan itu, bungkus kosong susu dan paket ramen yang berserakan.

Naruto berdiri langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melihat dirinya di cermin untuk memastikan kalau dia benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu dan mendapat kesempatan kedua. tentu, dia agak sedikit menyesal menjadi anak-anak lagi, tapi sekarang pasti akan jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. dan sekarang dia berdiri tepat di depan cermin dan dia tersenyum karena dia bukan anak 16 tahun lagi melainkan sekaran anak berusia 10 tahun, yang berarti dia berhasil kembali ke masa lalu. dia berdiri beberapa menit sebelum dia merasakan mengomel datang dari perutnya. _"Beberapahal tidak pernah berubah ternyata." _pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu ia langsung pergi menuju dapur untuk memeriksa apa yang dia bisa makan untuk sarapan. dia membuka lemari es hanya untuk menemukan beberapa ramen instan dan sekotak susu. "Aku baru ingat hanya inilah yang aku punya dulu saat aku seusia ini..." gumam Naruto. dan segera Naruto membuat beberapa **Kage Bunshin **untuk membesihkan apartemennya sedangkan yang asli memakan sarapannya.

Setelah dia selesai, Naruto langsung bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke akademi, karena hari ini hari pertama masuk akademi tahun ini. dia berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya, dia ingat dulu dia selalu terlambat dan itu membuatnya mendapat hukuman dari Iruka. tapi, kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Iruka marah lagi kepadanya, kali ini dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Iruka dan akan membuatnya bangga. dia berjalan agak cepat berharap dapat berbicara dengan Hinata dan Sasuke secepat mungkin.

Di perjalanan menuju akademi Naruto mendapatkan pengalaman serius. hilang sudah rasa hormat yang ia perolah dari penduduk desa selama bertahun-tahun, sekarang digantikan oleh tatapan dingin dan kemarahan dari sebagian orang yang memperhatikan dia. sekarang dia tahu persis bagimana rasanya diakui dan di hormati oleh penduduk desa, sekarang untuk kembali di benci lagi itu cukup menyedihkan. namun pada saat yang sama, ia merasakan tekad lamanya sekali lagi, Naruto akan mendapatkan rasa hormat dan pengakuan mereka lagi, dan kemudian dia akan menjadi Hokage, melindungi desa dan membawa perdamaian ke seluruh dunia.

* * *

**Akademi**

Hinata sekarang sedang duduk sendirian di dalam kelas. dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. dia memikirkan pelatihan apa yang harus dia lakukan supaya dia jauh lebih kuat agar dia bisa mengubah semua ini terutama mencegah kematian sepupunya Neji dan ayahnya. sebagian siswa yang memperhatikannya hanya menghiraukannya, karena mereka tahu dia adalah seorang yang pendiam dan pemalu.

_"Apa yang harus saya lakukan..." _pikirnya. _"Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membuat semua jadi lebih baik kali ini? apakah aku harus bertanya Naruto-kun? ya, aku harus bertanya dengannya. karena aku tidak ingin semua yang terjadi di masa depan terulang kembali. aku harus mejadi lebih kuat supaya aku bisa mencegah kematian Neji-niisan dan Tou-san, dan aku juga tidak akan mengecewakan Naruto-kun"_

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Sasuke juga saat ini sedang duduk sambil merenung dan tidak menghiraukan Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berebut siapa yang akan duduk di sebelahnya. bagi siswa yang memperhatikannya mengira dia sedang merenung tentang insiden Uchiha. tapi, Sasuke bukan merenung tentang hal itu, dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia agar supaya tidak jadi dirinya yang dulu. kali ini dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, dia akan mencegah Orochimaru untuk memberinya segel kutukan, dia tidak akan mendinggalkan desa lagi. dia kali ini akan melindunginya seperti apa yang selalu di inginkan Itachi dan akan mebangun klan uchiha agar menjadi lebih baik.

Naruto sudah berada di akademi, sekarang dia menuju ke kelasnya. dia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat teman-temannya lagi. setelah dia sampai di kelas dia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan semua teman-temannya sudah berada di sana. ada Kiba, yang sedang berbicara dengan siswa lain yang ada di sekelilingnya, dan Akamrau yang menggonggong senang dengan apa yang di katakan tuannya. lalu ada Shino, yang diam-diam dan sabar menunggu kelas di mulai, tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang dia pikirkan. di dekat Shino ada Shikamaru yang terlihat bosan dan kesal di wajahnya, bosan karena menunggu kelals terlalu lama dan kesal karena dia tidak menonton awan karena bagi dia berada di kelas terlalu 'merepotkan'. di sampingnya ada sahabat Shikamaru yaitu Choji, yang sedang asik makan keripik kentang favoritnya. lalu ada Sakura dan Ino yang sedang bertengkar seperti biasa merebutkan 'Sasuke-kun mereka', Naruto yang melihat itu pun merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke.

Perlahan Naruto menuju ke tempat duduk yang ada di belakang tepatnya seblah Hinata. sebelum itu dia menuju ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke terlebih dahulu untuk berbicara dengannya. Sakura yang melihat Naruto datang ke arahnya langsung berteriak kepadanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan Baka! aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau pergi berkencan denganmu!" Naruto yang mendengarkannya hanya mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menuju Sasuke, yang sukses membuat bingung Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruton datang ke arahnya sudah tahu persis apa yang dia inginkan. "Hey teme..." kata Naruto saat dia sudah sampai di tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Ada apa dobe?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Temui aku di atas monumen Hokage setelah akademi" bisiknya pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung menuju ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Naruto datang hanya bisa tersipu, walaupun dia dari masa depan dan sudah jauh lebih berani, tapi masih bisa tersipu jika dia memikirkan Naruto dan dia bersama-sama.

"Halo, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"H-halo, Na-naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan gagapnya saat berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan setelah akademi aku ingin bicara denganmu di atas monumen Hokage oke?"

"Ok Naruto-kun"

Dan dengan itu Naruto dan Hinata terus berbicara satu sama lain sampai Iruka memasuki kelas dan kelas di mulai.

* * *

**Monumen Hokage**

Monumen Hokage adalah sebuah gunung batu yang terukir wajah para Hokage sebelumnya dan Hokage yang sekarang. monumen itu di buat untuk menghormati para Hokage yang telah rela melindungi dan membela rumah mereka. di sana saat ini terdapat empat wajah para Hokage Konoha.

Yang pertama ada wajah dari Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage, pemimpin klan Senju, salah satu pendiri Konoha dan pengguna Mokuton. dia adalah orang yang penuh perhatian dan baik kepada seluruh warga desanya namun ia akhirnya meninggal selama perang shinobi pertama.

Wajah kedua ada Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage, ia adalah adik Hashirama dan menjadi Hokage setelah kematian saudaranya. dia juga adalah shinobi yang sangat kuat, pada kenyataannnya masing-masing Hokage itu di puji sebagai shinobi terkuat dari eranya masing-masing. Tobirama dikenal karena afinitas airnya yang sangat tinggi yang memungkin dia untuk menggunakan jutsu Suiton tingkat tinggi tanpa air disekitarnya. dia juga meninggal dalam perang tepatnya di perang shinobi kedua, tapi sebelum kematiannya ia menunjuk Hiruzen Sarutobi salah satu muridnya sebagai Sandaime Hokage.

Wajah ketiga ada Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage. ia juga shinobi sangat kuat, di masa jayanya dia dipuji sebagai Shinobi no Kami, terutama karena kemampuannya dalam ninjutsu yang memungkinkan dia untuk menggabungkan berbeda elemen untuk serangannya. ia adalah pemimpin desa Konoha saat ini setelah penggantinya Yondaime Hokage meninggal.

Yang terakhir ada wajah dari Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage. dia merupakan shinobi terkuat di seluruh negara-negara elemental, dia di kenal karena teknik **Hiraishin no Jutsu ,** teknik yang memungkinkan dia untuk teleport dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain dengan menggunakan segel sebagai penanda. karena teknik inilah dia di kenal sebagai Yellow flash. di desa Konoha dia adalah pahlawan yang mengorbankan hidupnya untuk melawan Kyuubi yang menyerang desa.

Naruto dan Hinata sekarang sudah berada di monumen Hokage tepatnya di atas kepala Yondaime. mereka tetap diam selama beberapa menit sambil melihat ke arah desa sampai Naruto mulai berbicara.

"Hinata-chan?" kata Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya..."

"Terima kasih..." kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata bingung.

"Te-terima kasih untuk apa Na-naruto-kun?"

"...Terima kasih karena kau selalu menjadi orang yang baik untuk saya. dari awal kau tidak pernah melihatku dengan cara yang sama dengan para penduduk desa yang membenciku. bahkan setelah kau tahu kalau Kyuubi setan yang pernah menyerang Konoha itu ada di dalam tubuhku, kau selalu melihatku sebagai 'Naruto' bukan sebagai 'anak setan' seperti apa yang penduduk desa pikir"

"Aku ingat saat kau melawan Neji di ujian chuunin, kau tidak peduli bahwa tidak ada yang berpikir kau akan menang. kau mengabaikan pendapat mereka selain untuk mencoba dan membuktikan bahwa mereka salah, aku suka tindakan seperti itu. karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang-orang tidak ada yang percaya kepadamu dan meremehkanmu. dan kemudian sebelum aku harus melawan Neji, aku saat itu sedang mengalami banyak keraguan. tapi kau percaya kepadaku, kau mendorongku maju, memberi saya keberanian dan semangat untuk bisa mengalahkannya. tanpa kau hari itu, mungkin aku tidak bisa menang melawan Neji atau bahkan Gaara"

"Dan tentu saja saat aku berjuang melawan Pain. aku tahu aku harus berjuang sendirian, karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melawannya. tetapi ketika dia menempelkan saya ketanah dengan batang chakranya, tidak ada orang yang menyelamatkanku tapi kau, kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku walau kau tahu kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya, tapi kamu tidak takut sedikitpun kamu tetap berdiri di depan aku walaupun itu sia-sia, dan saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku aku shock karena tidak ada yang bilang begitu sebelumnya selain dirimu. dan kemudian, ketika aku pikir dia telah membunuhmu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, dan akupun kehilangan kendali. tapi aku tidak ingin membahas itu, saat kau bilang kau mencintaiku aku sangat bingung aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa bahkan setelah pertarungan itu selesaipun aku masih memikirkan itu. kemudian ada perang, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, bagiku hal itu terjadi begitu cepat sehingga aku tidak bisa benar-benar berpikir tentang perasaanku"

"Dan saat aku melihat Neji yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi kita. aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat, melihat temanku mati tepat di depan mataku rasanya itu benar-benar menyakitkan, dan di tambah Obito yang memprovokasiku, dan saat itulah kau menyadarkanku. sekarang aku sadar kau adalah orang yang selalu ada di sisiku, kau adalah orang yang selalu membantuku di saat aku membutuhkan bantuan. dan saat itulah aku tahu perasaanku padamu bahwa aku... Mencintaimu Hinata-chan".

Hinata yang mendengar itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan langsung memeluk erat Naruto sambil menangis di dalam pelukannya. dia menangis bukan karena dia sedih, tapi dia menangis karena bahagia, bahagia karena semua pengorbanaan selama ini untuk membuat Naruto melihatnya akhirnya di balas dengan pengakuan cinta dari Naruta kepadanya.

Naruto yang mendapat pelukan dari Hinata langsung membalas dengan memeluknya kembali, dia merasakan kehangatan yang dia belum pernah merasakan sebelumnya. mereka tetap berpelukan selama beberapa menit sebelum mereka memisahkan diri. saat mereka sudah memisahkan diri mata mereka saling melihat satu sama lain untuk mencoba memahami satu sama lain, dan setelah itu Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan memajukan bibirnya ke arah bibir Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat itu dan mengreti maksudnya tiba-tiba langsung panik. _"Naruto-kun akan menciumku... Naruto-kun akan menciumku... jangan pingsan, jangan pingsan, jangan pingsan" _dan diapun mulai memejamkan matanya juga dan memajukan bibirnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka akan segera bertemu...

5...

4...

3...

2...

dan...

"Ahem..." sontak saja suara itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata melompat mundur saling menjauh satu sama lain, Naruto dan Hinata lalu mencari sumber suara itu dan ternyata suara itu adalah berasal dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jadi apakah aku mengganggu momen romantis kalian?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai, yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Hinata memerah. sebenarnya Sasuke sudah lama tiba di tempat itu, tapi setelah dia melihat Naruto dan Hinata berpelukan dia memutuskan untuk menonton dan menunggu adegan romantis tersebut.

"Sialan kau teme!" teriak Naruto yang kesal karena momen romantisnya terganggu, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa memerah bahkan lebih dari pada sebelumnya.

Dan setelah itu perang mulutpun terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke, Hinata yang melihat itupun hanya bisa menghela nafas. _"Sekarang aku tahu rasanya jadi Sakura-chan yang selalu memisahkan mereka berdua"_

"Apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti? ada hal yang lebih penting yang perlu kita bahas!" teriak Hinata yang langsung membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti, apakah mereka salah dengar? apakah tadi mereka benar-benar mendengar Hinata berteriak?.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke mulai melihat dan meperhatikannya dan menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan hanya bisa memerah dan mulai memainkan jari telunjuknya. "A-ano b-bukankah kita ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk di bahas?" kata Hinata yang berusaha agar tidak gagap.

"Kau benar Hinata-chan jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama?" kata Naruto yang sekarang serius.

"Aku pikir kita harus memberitahu beberapa orang, Hokage misalnya tapi aku tidak tahu siapa lagi bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Aku setuju Jiji harus benar-benar tahu adapun yang lain, baik aku hanya bisa memikirkan Ero-sannin, Tsunade-baachan dan Kakashi-sensei"

"Naruto-kun, aku mengerti mereka mereka adalah orang terdekatmu, tapi apa alasan lain yang kamu miliki untuk melibatkan mereka dalam hal ini?"

"Nah, alasanku karena selain kedua Ero-sannin dan Tsunade-baachan adalah Sannin dan termasuk shinobi yang kuat, kita bisa memanfaatkan jaringan mata-mata Ero-sannin untuk melacak keberadaan akatsuki dan juga kemampuan medis Tsunade-baachan pasti akan sangat membantu. adapun Kakashi-sensei, kalian ingatkan Madara 'palsu' yang ada di pertempuran?" dan mendapat anggukan dari Hinata dan Sasuke. "Dia adalah rekan setim Kakashi-sensei dulu, dialah orang yang memberi Kakashi-sensei Sharingannya"

Hinata dan Sasuke yang mendengarnyapun terkejut. "A-apa? b-bagaimana itu mungkin?" kata Hinata

Naruto mendesah. "Aku tidak tahu semua rinciannya. yang aku tahu adalah bahwa mereka itu adalah teman dekat, dan kemampuan Sharingan Kakashi-sensei adalah kunci untuk kita mengalahkannya."

"Baiklah aku setuju Naruto-kun, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Baiklah kedengarannya itu bagus" jawab Sasuke.

"Ok kalau begitu bagaimana kita pergi berbicara dengan Jiji pertama?" kata Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Tapi... sebelum kita pergi kesana bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di Ichiraku dulu? aku lapar" kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing yang membuat Hinata dan Sasuke sweatdroop.

"Apakah hanya ramen yang ada di otakmu dobe?" ejek Sasuke.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan ramen? ramen adalah makanan terenak di dunia!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku yang teraktir kalian berdua?" Kata Sasuke.

Naruto dan Hinata yang mendengar itu terdiam selama beberapa menit. "Hei Hinata-chan, apa aku tidak salah dengar, apa seorang Sasuke Uchiha menteraktir kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto-kun, aku juga mendengar hal yang sama. mungkin kita harus memeriksakan telinga kita"

"Kalian mau apa tidak?! kalau tidak ya sudah aku mau pergi sendiri" jawab Sasuke agak kesal dan langsung berjalan pergi.

"Hey teme tunggu, kitakan hanya bercanda!" teriak Naruto sambil menyusul Sasuke dan dengan Hinata yang mengikutinya.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen**

Mereka bertiga saat ini sedang berjalan di jalan-jalan Konoha yang ramai untuk menuju ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung berteriak penuh semangat.

"Hey orang tua!" yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari Teuchi dan anaknya Ayame.

"Oh, helo Naruto-kun" jawab Teuchi sambil tersenyum karena melihat pelanggan favoritnya.

"Jadi kau mau pesan apa Naruto-kun? oh, dan siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Teuchi sambil melihat Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku ingin ramen miso, oh dan ini Sasuke Uchiha dia adalah temanku..." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke." Dan ini Hinata Hyuuga dia adalah-" tapi sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia di potong oleh Sasuke.

"...Pacarnya" potong Sasuke sambil menyeringai yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata memerah. Teuchi dan Ayame yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Jadi apa yang kalian pesan?" Tanya Teuchi.

"A-aku sama saja dengan Naruto-kun"

"Aku juga"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Setelah beberapa menit pesanan merekapun siap. mereka makan dengan diam tidak ada yang bicara Hinata dan Sasuke makan dengan tenang, tapi Naruto makan dengan sangat cepat. beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai makan, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya makan 1 mangkuk dan Naruto dia menghabiskan... 12 mangkuk.

"Kenapa aku lupa kalau dia bisa jadi monster saat berurusan dengan ramen?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkikik.

"Baiklah sekarang aku sudah kenyang ayo sekarang kita menuju ke kantor Hokage" kata Naruto.

"Ok Naruto-kun"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang masih agak kesal karena dompetnya karena Naruto.

Dan dengan itu mereka bertiga keluar dan menuju ke kantor Hokage.

* * *

**Kantor Hokage**

Hiruzen sekarang ini sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. dia sekarang sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang tak kunjung habisnya, dia berharap ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang datang supaya dia lari dari dokumen yang 'mengerikan' tersebut.

Seperti do'anya seakan terkabul tiba-tiba pintu kantornya meledak terbuka. dan dia melihat siapa yang datang dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat orang yang di anggapnya sebagai kakeknya sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyum penuh gembira, walaupun dia bertemu dengannya sebelum kembali ke masa lalu tapi itu hanya **Edo Tensei**** ,** dia di bombardir dengan semua kenangan dari orang yang di anggapnya kakek sendiri tersebut.

"Hei Jiji! kau tahu betapa senangnyan aku melihatmu!" teriak Naruto keras dalam suka cita karena melihatnya lagi.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? bukankah itu hanya beberapa hari yang lalu kita makan ramen di Ichiraku" kata Hiruzen sambil tersenyum lembut.

Suasana hati Naruto sekarang berubah serius" Banyak hal yang telah terjadi, apakah kau bisa menyegel ruangan dan menyuruh ANBU pergi?"

Hiruzen berpikir sejenak. _"Apakah ini salah satu lelucon Naruto-kun? tapi, aku ragu dia bisa mengajak Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan untuk ikut dengannya, jadi mengapa dia di sini? lalu aku terkejut ia bahkan tahu ada ANBU di ruangan ini dan mereka semua juga bersembunyi. ini benar-benar tidak tampak seperti salah satu leluconnya, tapi apa yang begitu penting sehingga ANBU tidak di izinkan mendengar? ku rasa aku harus mendengar alasannya dari mereka"_

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" Hiruzen memberi isyarat untuk ANBU supaya pergi, dan mereka diam-diam pergi. setelah mereka pergi, dia mengaktifkan segel privasi supaya tidak ada orang yang mendengar mereka. "Sekarang, bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa hal itu begitu penting?"

"Jiji, apakah kau percaya pada perjalanan waktu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Hiruzen bingung.

"Karena kami bertiga datang dari masa depan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum licik.

* * *

Ok, itulah akhir chapter ini semoga kalian suka.


End file.
